


Lirios blancos

by AnxoC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxoC/pseuds/AnxoC
Summary: Donde Remus tiene que despedirse.





	Lirios blancos

Tenía la cara surcada por cicatrices. El hombre caminó por el estrecho pasillo, esquivando las flores y las velas. Llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos en una mano; la otra la llevaba dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Caminaba despreocupado, con los hombros encogidos, pero ligero. Hacía calor y los insectos zumbaban entre las flores.  
Avanzó paso a paso entre hasta cruzar la puerta de hierro. Dentro del pequeño edificio de piedra había varios nichos decorados con placas de mármol. Ostentoso. Lujoso. Incluso después de muertos, la familia Black tenía que aparentar el poder que una vez habían llegado a tener.  
Hacía tiempo que nadie iba a visitar aquel lugar. El granito de las columnas estaba cubierto de humedad y musgo. La hiedra se había enroscado en los barrotes de hierro de la puerta y había empezado a conquistar las placas de mármol. Empezaba a tapar a algunos de los más ilustres de la familia.  
Pero allí faltaba un nombre. Había sido desterrado hacía décadas; era una vergüenza para todos los cuerpos que sí tenían derecho al mausoleo familiar. No había espacio para él; todos los nichos estaban ocupados, como si la familia Black ya estuviese completa. Su linaje se había acabado. El gran árbol genealógico que ocupaba una pared entera de Grimmauld Place se había quedado sin ramas.  
Sin embargo, no tenía otro sitio al que ir.  
Remus suspiró.  
En el edificio había una repisa, también de mármol, vacía. Apoyó en ella las flores y sacó una prenda de ropa de uno de sus bolsillos. Una de las mangas de la camisa se le escurrió de las manos y quedó colgando, con los botones hacia el suelo. La apretó un momento entre las manos y la depositó sin doblar encima de la repisa.

Nadie había sugerido decirle adiós. Decían que sin cadáver no sabrían qué hacer. Nadie había intentado despedirse de él. El mundo había seguido girando. Las misiones no se habían interrumpido. La guerra no había parado por él. Si no lo hacía por él, ¿por quién más podría hacerlo?  
Aun después de tantos años viviendo entre magos, había costumbres muggles que entendía mejor. Los muggles sabían despedirse, los muggles sabían cerrar capítulos. Él necesitaba despedirse, esta vez sí, pero ninguno de los magos que conocía parecía saber cómo hacerlo.  
Hacía trece años no se despidió. Pensó que no lo merecía; como si despedirse fuese por Sirius y no por él mismo. Había dejado que la rabia y la vergüenza le persiguieran durante más de una década. Pensó que Sirius no merecía que le dedicase tiempo ni que sufriera por él, pero luego se alegró de no haberlo hecho: siempre había tenido una pequeña luz dentro, una pequeña esperanza, de volver a verlo y de que le explicase que había sido un error.  
Había llegado el momento de despedirse. De aceptar que Sirius no volvería. Estaba seguro de que en los próximos meses todavía se iría más gente, y no podía llevar esta herida abierta. Era hora de cerrarla y permitirse tener una cicatriz más. Otra.  
Pensó en decir unas palabras, pero no había nadie para escucharlas. Los muggles de fuera del mausoleo pasaban por delante de la puerta sin reparar en ella. En la Orden, todos habían estado demasiado ocupados para acompañarle; nadie había entendido lo importante que era para él. Para Sirius. Nadie escucharía lo que tenía que decir.  
Pero tampoco hubiera encontrado las palabras.  
Miraba la camisa, miraba el mármol y la hiedra, pero solo podía pensar en olores. En olor a tarta de calabraza, en olor a meigas fritas. A una chimenea que arde toda la noche entre las paredes de piedra, a perro mojado y a una casa polvorienta.  
Olor a un bosque por el que corría por las noches. A pasadizos que se escapan del castillo y avanzan bajo tierra. Olor a la humedad de un lago repleto de criaturas fascinantes y terroríficas; quizás como ellos mismos.  
No podía pensar en imágenes porque el mundo era un lugar borroso. Los recuerdos de la gente que le había acompañado, de sus amigos, siempre terminaban difuminándose. Los olores, y quizás era el lobo tomando el control, permanecían. Lirios blancos recién cortados y escoba: esa mezcla única de paja y cera abrillantadora. Chocolate templado, carne poco hecha y la espuma del baño de prefectos.

Los olores de la guerra se mezclan entre sí. El rastro de la magia, las chispas de ayuda, la sangre, el sudor y el barro forman una bola indistinguible de recuerdos. Sin embargo, en Hogwarts era fácil separarlos: hierba, bosque, piedra, lienzos, pociones en ebullición, chimeneas, las cocinas, las torres azotadas por el viento...  
_Ya no existen los merodeadores_ , pensó por un momento. _Hace 15 años que desaparecieron_ , se corrigió. Peter perdió el título por mérito propio. James está muerto. Sirius... ya no está. Y él es viejo, está cansado y enfermo. Ya no hay quien invente bromas; quien corra los por los pasillos, se escape del castillo y haga rabiar al conserje. Los pasadizos están vacíos, es seguro mirar dentro de las armaduras y se ha perdido la tradición de la gran broma final del último día de curso.  
Los siete mejores años de su vida habían parecido el magnífico prólogo de unas vidas llenas de aventuras. Serían libres, podrían conocer el mundo, lllegar a donde no había llegado nadie, crearían su propio linaje y su árbol genealógico ocuparía paredes enteras en su casa. Ninguno imaginaba que Hogwarts sería, de hecho, lo mejor que iban a vivir.  
Al contrario, estos últimos meses habían sido un epílogo, un momento dulce que les había dado la oportunidad de arreglar sus errores. Esos últimos meses habían sido un espejismo. Los merodeadores volvían a trabajar juntos. Tuvieron tiempo de reír, de perdonarse, de discutir y de pedirle a Sirius que dejase de esconderse en el desván con el hipogrifo.  
Habían vuelto a conocerse. Eran más mayores, menos impetuosos, pero más responsables y más cansados. Los trece años que habían pasado separados les pesaban como una losa a los dos. Pero había vuelto a olerle detrás de la oreja, habían vuelto a comer juntos y habían hecho planes con Harry. Un espejismo. La calma en medio de la tormenta.  
Pero como todo en su vida, eso también se había acabado. Deberían abandonar Grimmauld Place en las siguientes horas y Remus volvería a la vieja casa de su madre. Dejaría esos meses atrás y ya descubriría cómo seguir sobreviviendo.  
Antes de salir, tuvo la tentación de decir algo. Los merodeadores se habían acabado. El epílogo también. Había sido divertido, muy divertido. Se habían sentido poderosos y habían parecido inmortales. Siempre los llevaría con él. Hogwarts siempre los llevaría a ellos. Levantó la varita y de la punta surgió un débil punto de luz, que apenas iluminaba en la oscuridad.  
Ahora sí, pronunció en voz alta, por última vez,  
—Travesura realizada.


End file.
